


Ghost of Tsushima Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshots for Ghost of Tsushima
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Request Area

Hey guys, I’m doing Oneshots for GoT so leave any requests in the comments and I’ll get around to doing them.

What I won’t be doing:

Smut

x Reader

x Original Character

  
What I will be doing:

Anything that wasn’t mentioned in the ‘What I won’t be doing’ section


	2. Ryuzo/Jin [Angst, Spoilers, Major Character Death]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @WhiteDove
> 
> It’s not the best but I only get creative at 3AM soo

After his duel with Lord Shimura, Jin hasn’t been the same. When he came back to their temporary camp Jin had been silent the entire time, not even eating what they had for food, even ignoring Ryuzo. He did nothing but stare into the flames of the fire. 

When Ryuzo woke up in the morning he saw that Jin was still there. Had he even tried to get any sleep? He tried asking Jin what was wrong but he said he didn’t want to talk about it. 

He was very worried for what might happen to Jin. Was he even going to eat? 

The answer to that was no. Because a day or two after they departed he found Jin looking pale and malnourished while slumped against a tree. 

When Jin woke up he heard crickets and a fire cackling. “You’re lucky I found you.” Jin groggily set himself up on his elbows, looking at the source of the voice.

It was Ryuzo.

“If I hadn’t found you you could’ve been killed by a bear,” he paused, “or Mongols.” Jin tried sitting up only for Ryuzo to walk over and push him back, “Lie down, rest, I’m preparing food.” 

Jin complied, resting his head on the blanket beneath him. His stomach growled but he ignored it as he drifted back to sleep.

Ryuzo nudged him awake. “Jin,” “Jin,” Jin made an ‘mm’ noise in response as he slowly sat up. Ryuzo handed him a bowl of rice and chopsticks. “Eat, you need it right now.”

“...Thank you, Ryuzo.” Jin scarfed it down, forgetting how hungry and thirsty he was. Ryuzo sat down next to Jin, placing his bowl of rice down. They sat there silently for a few moments. Until Jin spoke up.

“Lord Shimura had asked to meet up with me, back at Omi Village.” Jin stared at the empty bowl in his hands. “I was happy to see him again without him attacking me... but....” Jin stayed quiet for a few more moments.

“He only came to kill me because the Shogun ordered him to.” Ryuzo stared at Jin for awhile before taking the bowl out of his hands and placing it on the ground so he could hold Jin’s hands instead. “Jin...” 

“We fought, and then he asked me to kill him.” Ryuzo gave Jin’s hands a firm squeeze. “And I did.” Tears rolled silently down Jin’s cheeks as Ryuzo pulled him in for a hug and rubbed soothing circles in his back as he silently sobbed.

And they stayed like that. For awhile. Jin in Ryuzo’s arms. Eventually Ryuzo laid him back down, and let him fall asleep.


End file.
